They Took Her
by Thearcadesonfire
Summary: Jack and her students are on a mission fighting Cerberus when she is kidnapped and brought to a Cerberus facility, where she is experimented on. Its up to Commander Shepard and his squad to save his lover and take down an integral part of the Cerberus regime and Jack to go through this ordeal and try to escape. Can they do it? Rated M for Jack's swearing and possible sexy times


"We've got them now! Sensors say there are only a few more Cerberus bastards on the base," Jack said to her students.

"Ma'am?" said Rodriguez indecisively.

"What is it?" Jack asked as she looked to her pupil. Rodriguez only pointed past the barricade, where all the young biotics took cover, to the battlefield.

Jack turned to see what was wrong and saw that an Atlas had dropped onto the roof that they were perched on and was slowly moving towards them, machine guns prepped.

"Fuck."

Jack turned back to her students and saw that they were all exhausted. They had given their all in the battle and it had taken its toll.

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do," Jack said to her squad.

"You're all gonna provide cover fire. Use biotics if you've the energy, rest of you use the assault rifles but stay behind the barricade. I'm going in." Jack stated.

"But ma'am you can't go up against an Atlas by yourself! Let us help you on the field!" Prangley pleaded.

"No. That's an order. I can take on an Atlas by myself and I don't want any of you dead, so don't try a thing! Your cover fire is all the help I need. Now did I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," the students mumbled.

"I can't hear you, fuckers!" Jack yelled at them.

"Yes ma'am!" they yelled.

"Here we go." Jack said to herself as the familiar blue aura of her biotics engulfed her.

Jack leapt over the barricade and began to sprint straight to the Atlas. She unclipped a grenade from her belt and threw it, using her biotics to guide it to the Atlas. The Atlas' shields blew out, but no other damage was done. Jack continued to run, her biotics flaring and her raw power began to build around her hands. The Atlas fired a missile straight to Jack but she evaded it by leaping and used her biotics to propel herself to the hulking metal monster. She hit the machine with the full force of her immense power, sending it tumbling to the ground, the glass of the cockpit shattering everywhere, revealing the troop within. Jack proceeded to pull out the pilot and repeatedly slammed him to the ground before she pushed him far across the battlefield until he was sent tumbling off the base and to the ground below.

Jack stood up and smoothed her hair down, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Now that's how you get shit done," she said to herself.

"Jack?" said a voice, addressing her through her earpiece.

"Major Tourney, I eliminated all the troops on the roof. Most of your guys got hit. I'm sorry. A few survived but they're injured pretty bad."

"Good work Jack," Tourney said, "An evac shuttle will be sent for the injured, how did your students fair?"

"They're tired, but alive. First real action they've seen. Took it real well," Jack stated.

"Good thing you guys were here. You were an integral part of stopping Cerberus from claiming this facility," said Tourney "I need you all to come down here for a debriefing and we'll sweep the area for any surviving Cerberus."

"Aye aye, Major," Jack said, feeling incredibly odd about using the military terminology, especially after a lifetime of evasion to authority and a coloured past with the Alliance. "Shepard really rubbed off on me, and not just in sexual way," Jack thought to herself.

Jack began to walk back to her students, intending to inform them of their orders when she heard a noise above her. Jack looked up.

"Goddamit," she uttered as she saw the familiar make of a Cerberus shuttle, flying the colours that she loved to hate.

Jack unclipped her heavy pistol from its holster as the door to the shuttle opened. A jetpack troop flew towards her; collision between the two was imminent. Jack fired her heavy pistol at the trooper but she only dented his armour. As he neared toward her she dived out of the way and turned to him, firing her pistol once more. A stray shot hit him directly in the head; killing him instantly.

Distracted by the trooper, Jack failed to notice another one coming towards her. The jetpack trooper grabbed Jack from behind and she let out grunt; too surprised to fight back. The trooper took out a taser and brought it to Jack's neck. She screamed as the electricity coursed through her body; the pain of the ordeal was enough to render her unconscious.

He flew her to the shuttle and brought her on board.

"Quick! Cuff her!" the trooper yelled to his Cerberus counterparts.

Another of the troopers proceeded to restrain her and an officer took out a syringe, filled with a paralysing toxin. He stuck the needle in a vein in her neck; having a hard time finding it due to her excess of tattoos.

"She'll be out for hours, good work men," the officer said.

"We're taking fire from below, sir. Permission to leave planetside?" asked the pilot.

"Granted," answered the officer.

"The Illusive man will enjoy his prize. We head out to our research facility, the Numbria, out in Terminus space; Subject Zero will teach us much."


End file.
